Surprise
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: Dipper hasn't yet finished moving back into the attic with Mabel. Mabel doesn't want him to sleep on the floor sooo... Yeah. Things happen. Contains incest, Twincest, WINCEST, Pinecest, Pinescest, ect. Takes place after the body swap episode. One shot. May add more later.


After Dipper and Mabel played a bit of golf in their room, the twins began to get tired. Mabel's yes got droopy as she sauntered over to her bed and fell onto it sloppily. Since Dipper hadn't brought his bed back upstairs yet, he was forced to sleep on the floor. He set his pellow and blanket down on the hard wooden floor and got comfortable. Or, at least, he tried. Mabel noticed his struggling, and wasn't having any of that so she called out to him. "Dipper!" Dipper flinched in surprise at his name being called, it had been silent for a few moments and he wasn't expecting it. He turned to face his sister.

"What?" He asked curiously, wanting just to fall asleep, though it was hard to do when your back is pressed roughly against a dingy old wooden floor.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight? The floor is dirty and hard." Mabel suggested. She REALLY wanted him to sleep with her, but, just as she had expected, he refused.

"No... i-it's alright, really..." Dipper stuttered a few times, which Mabel took note of. She also noticed how he didn't look at her when he answered, his back was turned. If he didn't get in her bed soon his back was gonna be unforgivingly sore. Mabel knew her brother was rather proud and had somewhat of a ego, but she wouldn't have him sleeping on the FLOOR.

"Dipper Pines, get in this bed right now you poop head!" Mabel said, trying to sound assertive and mature, but using 'poophead' as an insult didn't go over too well with what she was trying to get across. Dipper grinned slightly, letting out a small giggle at the 'poophead' 'insult'.

"Mabel, really... it's alright. I'll be fine. I promise." Mabel looked slightly annoyed. She watched as her twin brother struggled to get comfortable. The only support he had was a pillow.

"Dipper. I can see how you're struggling. Please, just sleep in my bed. It's fine, I don't mind."

"But-"

"DIPPER! Seriously? Why don't you want to sleep in my bed with me?" Mabel interrupted him before he could argue uselessly once again. Dipper blushed, ever so lightly, hoping his sister didn't see.

"It's...it's complicated." He confessed. "But...if you REALLY want me to... I will." Dipper gave Mabel a weak smile as she scooched over in her bed and he set his pillow in place on her bed. He tossed the blanket on the floor and got under the covers of her bed, putting his back to her. Mabel smiled. She had won. The one thing she wanted to know, however, was what he meant when he said 'complicated'. Did it have something to do with the fact that he was sweaty all the time? Mabel's thoughts were interrupted when Dipper said Good night to her. Mabel stopped thinking and replied with a hasty 'goodnight'.

Mabel moved more towards Dipper, enough that she could hug him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his back. Dipper shivered. Mabel said something while rubbing her face into his back, but it was muffled and Dipper had little to no idea of what it may have been. Dipper was blushing unbelieveably hard, and Mabel hadn't seemed to notice how surprise her twin brother was about the whole situation.  
"Y'know Dipper..." Mabel started, as sweat began to form on Dipper's forehead.  
"You're right. I DO like hanging out with you more than I do with the girls."  
Dipper smiled lightly, but was still worried about Mabel's cuddling.

"Thanks Mabel. That means alot to me. But...um,.. do..do you HAVE to hug me like that?"

"Oh? Would you prefer I hug you another way?" Dipper mentally facepalmed. He should've known she would come back with something like that. Mabel grinned as she rubbed her face against her brother some more. "Y'know...for a kid who's sweaty all the time... you sure do smell nice." Mabel said, and Dipper's embarrassment just grew more as his cheeks burned a deep red.

"M-Mabel...y-you're getting off topic..I appreciate the compliment but...d-do you HAVE to hug me?" Dipper hoped he hadn't offended or hurt her feelings. Mabel giggled and just squeezed him tighter. Dipper wheezed at the contact, not expecting the extra squeeze.

"Of course silly! You're just...so soft...and you smell..s-so nice..." Mabel blushed as she put her face in the crook of Dipper's neck and smelled him. He DID have an oddly alluring scent, and she liked it very much. Plus, he was soft to squeeze... but in a good way. Not as if he was fat or anything. He just felt... soft to her.  
Dipper shivered as his cheeks flushed more. All these compliments and all the contact was really getting to him. Why was he feeling this way? This is his sister! His TWIN sister!

"M-Mabel... thanks. I... I g-guess I don't mind you...hugging me... Good night."  
Dipper knew more than anything that this was NOT just 'hugging'. The REAL reason that Dipper didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Mabel was because as a 13 year old boy, sometimes he had urges that he couldn't control. Usually he'd take care of them, but when he's with Mabel...he could risk getting caught. It wasn't like he particularly WANTED to touch himself; sometimes...circumstances would call for him to take care of his 'problem' or else someone might see. Having to walk like a gorilla for an extended period of time was not a joyous occassion.

Mabel continued with her cuddling, squeezing her brother tight, breathing in his scent, rubbing her face in his back... technically they were doing something called 'spooning' and Dipper was on the recieving end of it. Mabel felt Dipper begin to drift off to sleep. All that they had gone through the past few couple of days had taken its toll on him. When Mabel was sure her brother was asleep, she got brave and took a leap of faith by gently inserting her hand into his shirt, rubbing his sensitive belly. She heard him groan a few times, but she figured she was fine if she didn't do it for too long. She knew her boundaries, but ecause it was dark and her hand was in Dipper's shirt, she thought she may have felt something she wasn't supposed to.

Meanwhile, Dipper was having a less-than-approprate dream. He was with Mabel in the dream, and he was recieving alot of pleasure from...whatever it was that she was apparently doing. The dream was kind of foggy, but all that Dipper cared about was Mabel and the feelings he was getting ftom her. Back in the real world, however Mabel had unfortuneatly accedentally crossed the boundary that she was definitely NOT supposed to cross. Her brother was having what she knew was called a 'wet dream' and thus he had what she knew was usually called a 'boner.' She hadn't directly touched her brother's erection, she accidentally brushed it with her hand through his pants. She noticed that when she did this, Dipper would make a really cute moaning sound. She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this, but she did it anyway. She reached her hand down into his pants, trying not to wake him. She was just gonna help him cum, and that was it, she promised herself.

'Noone will ever know...not even Dipper.' Mabel thought to herself, as she wrapped her hand around Dipper's hot member. She blushed. It was warm, wet, and it pulsed in her hand. She had never felt anything like it before. She decided to feel it up a bit, trying to get a good thought on his length. Though, she didn't really care how big he was, or how big any boy was, as long as they weren't huge, she was okay with it. She moved her hand up as she felt him moan cutely, feeling his tip. She felt droplets of precum leaking out onto her fingers, making them slippery. She decided to start giving him what she knew was called a 'handjob'. Her hand ran up and down his hot member, her fingers running over every sensitive tendril, massaging the pulsating muscle. She was careful not to wake him, trying to be gentle with her strokes, but it became hard when he began to gently buck his hips. She thought that this meant he was going to cum.

She was wrong. When he would cum, he would most likely buck his hips in an intense speed, probably so fast that she wouldn't be able to move her hand, he would just thrust into it. So, instead, she continued her ministrations on his penis, hoping to pleasure him to the point of when he came without waking him up. Her hand was getting even more slippery as she rubbed his member. She stopped for a second, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dipper reacted well, moaning loudly, so she decided to do it again. This time, what he id surprised her. "Mabel..!" He moaned her name. Mabel blushed even more. Wad he dreaming about her...? Mabel gently squeezed Dipper's cock while rubbning him with her thumb in slow circles. "Ohhh Maaabel.." Dipper moaned in his sleep.

"Dipper..." Mabel whispered softly, and she snuggled him as she squeezed his sensitive spot. Mabel started moving her hand up and down again, getting a good grip on him while she rubbed him hard. His moans were so cute. She was glad she could pleasure him, but sad that he wasn't consious enough to know it was exactly her doing. She could tell her brother was getting close, as he began to buck his hips into her hand, his instincts kicking in. Mabel blushed at her brother's strength.

"Mabel...ooohh...yes.." Dipper said indistinctly once again. This time however, it was louder. Mabel blushed as she heard her name called again, and the next thing her brother did took her by great surprise. "Mabel...Mabel... M-MABEL!" Dipper came, and just as his cock was shooting out the sticky white fluid, he woke up from the intense orgasm that shook his whole body. The orgasm felt so good he hadn't yet noticed who was giving it to him. His whole lower half tingled with extreme pleasure, going up hi spine and making his face scrunch up. After he had finally finished riding out his orgasm, he felt Mabel's hand slipping away from his sensitive spot. Then, it hit him HARD. He swung around, much to Mabel's dismay.  
"MABEL?!" Mabel was blushing unbelievebly hard. Her hand was coated in her brother's sticky fluids. Dipper glanced at her hand, then at her, then to his pants, then back to Mabel.

"Dipper...I'm sorry." Was all Mabel could think of to say. Everything she had just done and why she had done it became extremly hard to explain as the words got stuick in her throat. "Dipper I- I can explain!" Mabel said, tears bginning to form in her eyes. She instantly regretted what she did. She thought he would hate her now, She became hysterical as she tried to apologize.

"Mabel! W-Why did you do this?!" Dipper was more embarrassed than angered. In fact, he wasn't really angry at all. He was just really confused and embarrassed. Mabel wiped her tears and looked at her brother. They were both blushing intensely. Mabel still had cum all over her hand, and Dipper had taken notice of this.

"Dippr I-... after you fell asleep I started giving you a belly rub," Dipper blushed at this. "A-and I accidently felt your thingy..." Mabel continued, blushing so much she thought she might have a nosebleed. "I n-noticed that when I accidentally brushed it.. you made this really...really..." Mabel couldn't finish.

"R-Really what?" Dipper asked, wanting to know what ahd happened.

"The sound you made was really..." Dipper leaned in slightly, encouraging Mabel to continue. "Cute..." aabel said, her cheeks flushed. "A-and since I knew you were having...a ... t-that kind of dream," Mabel continued. "I wanted to... to help relieve you." Mabel said. Dipper blushed even more. His face was probably as red as a tomato. "A-and... it all led up to this... I was just going to...help you...c-cum... hoping you wouldn't wake up...b-but you did..." They were both quiet for a few seconds, until Mabel broke the silence again. "I didn't think you would wake up...I just..." Mabel blushede at what she was about to say. "I just wanted to make you...feel good." Dipper just sat there. Mabel was beginning to cry again. "Th-this is why you d-didn't wanna sleep in the bed, right? Because you get excited at night?" Mabel asked. Dipper noticed that she was crying again, and he moved in and hugged her tightly. Mabel blushed, and hugged him back tightly. "I didn't think you'd wake up..."

"Well...I-I did... because... it felt r-really good." Dipper smiled, his face bright red. Dipper gently snuggled Mabel, not caring about the sticky fluid on her hand or the wetness in his pants and the dampness of the bed. He just wanted to comfort and thank Mabel. "Thank you Mabel..." Dipper thanked her as he looked her in the eyes. Even though it was dark, and they could barely see each other, Mabel knew that her brother's thanks were sincere. She knew he wasn't mad at her; just embarrassed.  
"You don't have to be upset Mabel... I'm not mad..." Dipper said awkwardly as he gave a weak smile, but he wasn't sure Mabel would be able to see it.

"...Dipper..." Mabel started, "...thanks." She wiped her tears with her clean hand.  
"Y'know Dipper... you were calling out my name when I was touching you..." Mabel mentioned. She wanted some details on the dream he was having. Dipper blushed. He didn't remember doing THAT!

"I...I-I was...moaning?" Dipper asked stupidly. Mabel reached over and turned on the lamp next to her bed to illuminate the area around them. She saw Dipper's face much clearer; it was red as an apple, and his haiar was messed up and matted to his body. He had sweat on his face.

"Yeah... you said my name a few times." Mabel remarked inquisitively. Dipper looked slightly surprised.

"Well... I WAS... dreaming about you..." Dipper confessed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Mabel's face lit up. She wanted to know the details on the dream.

"Yeah...and..?" Mabel pressed on, trying to be subtle about it. It took Dipper a moment befoe he realized Mabel wanted details.

"Oh... you wanna know what happaned, don't you?" Dipper asked, slightly annoyed, but he would still gladly tell her about his dream. Mabel nodded eracticly, and Dipper sighed and blushed as he began to describe his dream in the best detail he could.  
"Well.. all I remember was it was very... foggy. All I knew was that YOU were... doing something withy me, but I don't know exactly what it was. It could have been... a BJ...an HJ...a..um, TJ, which is unlikely... or we could've been-" Dipper stopped before he described the next thing he was about to say and decided to uyse hand language to express what he was talking about. Mabel crossed her legs and fidgeted slightly. She felt a tinbgle between her legs but tried to ignore it and pay attention to Dipper.

"Oh... well..." Mabel wanted to tell Dipper something she had been holding in for a long time. Dipper noticed how Mabel stuttered. He knew she wanted to tell him something. He waited intently for her to respond, not wanting to pressure her. "Dipper... can I tell you something?" Mabeel asked sincerely.

"Of course! What?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Mabel asked. Dipper nodded.

"I promise."

"Okay... Dipper... I love you." Mabl said. It was hsort and simple. Not a big long esxplanation just... 'I love you', and that was it. But the simplicity was all Dipper needed for a loving smile to spread across his face.

"Oh Mabel... I love you too." He blushed at what he was saying. Mabel finally noticed the cum o her hand again. She looked at it, as did Dipper, then they both looked back at each other and then back to her hand. Hesitantly, Mabel brought her hand to her mouth and Dipper watched with wide eyes as Mabel licked every lasrt drop off her hand, watching her brother watch her actions as she did this. She licked her lips and giggled at Dipper.

"You taste good." She said, Misty eyed. Dipper blushed a deepeer red, both embarrassed and flattered by Mabel's comment. Mabel crept closer to her brother and got face-to-face with him. Dipper was nervous, not sure what Mabel was going to do next.

"Umm...t-thanks, I guess." Mabel looked at him with half-lidded eyes and pressed forward, locking lips with him. This took Dipper by surprise, but he calmed down and eased into the kiss. Mabel licked Dipper's lip and the kiss became an open-mouthed one. Mabel explored every inch of her brother's mouth that she could, as did Dipper. They swapped saliva, which may sound gross, but it sure didn't sound gross to them. They pulled away and looked into eachothers' eyes lovingly, both panting.

"Your mouth tastes good too.." Mabel said with a slight hint of seductive-ness inher tone. Dipper blushed. "Dipper..." Mabel blushed, suddenly losing all her courage.  
"Um..after helping you with your... problem...I developed on of my own..." Dipper blushed. He knew Mabel was signalling that she wanted him to help her.

"Mabel... listen, I love you and... and I do.. but I don't want this going in a direction that'll make us regret something. I know I sound insensitive, but I don't think we should take each other... I don't wanna hurt you. I know it'll hurt; alot." Dipper sounded genuinely worried about his sisiter's protection, as he always was.

"Dipper... I just meant I wanted you to touch me. I Can't believe you hve THAT much of a dirty mind that you thought I was saying, 'do me!'!" Mabel giggled and Dipper blushed at his confusion. "Now.. c'mon. Help me? Please?" Mabel pleaded. Dipper blushed.

"Alright... but if I'm terrible don't blame me because I've never done anything like this before." Dipper confessed as he moved closer to Mabel and inched his hand inside her pants and into her panties. Mabel hivered as hse felt Dipper's hand creeping closer to her flower.

"Pfft. Says you... You know every night I hear you fapping." Dipper's eyes widened and his blush spread more.

"M-Mabel! I can't believe you...you even know that word! And... y-you listen to me?!" Dipper asked in disbelief. Mabel giggled at her brother's confusion as she \ruffled his silky brown hair.

"Of course silly! I have connection to the internet too. Plus... your moaning is the cutest thing ever." Dipper blushed. "Now rub me Dippy..." Mabel giggled. Dipper nodded and pushed Mabel down so he was on top, taking Mabel by surprise. Dipper managed to slip a finger inside Mabel, making her shiver at the feeing of her brother's finger inside her. He felt around, exploring her vagina, curious as he had never felt (or seen) one before.

"Mabel... can I see it? Or..or do I just have to sit her and feel you..." Dipper asked awkwardly. Mabel blushed.

"I didn't look at yours."

"But I was sleeping! You could be lying! That's not fair!" Dipper said. Mabel giggled.

"Oh, okay..." Dipper slipped his finger out of Mabel, making her moan and he pulled her pant and panties down to reveal her wet slit. Dipper felt himself getting hard again and he leaned down and began to eat Mabel out. "Ah- DIpper!" Mabel blushed. She wasn't expecting any ora stimulation. She let Dipper do as he pleased. His toungue teased her sensitive folds as he licked up the drops of honey flowing from her. Mabel put a hand over her mouth, mufflig her moans. Dipper noticed and stopped licking for a few seconds. This confused Mabel, but before she could protest Dippr took hold o her arm and pulled it away from her mouth.

"Don't muffle your moans Mabel... you got to hear mine, I wanna hear yours." Mabel blushed and smiled at Dipper. He grinned at her and went back to gently lapping her delicate petals. Mabel moaned loudly as she clutched her pillow in her hands; the pleasure was really getting to her. Dipper explored her more as he got closer to her entrance. Dipper used his index finger and middle finger to spread Mabel open.

"MMM! D-Dipper! Ahh..." Mabel cooed as Dipper gazed at Mabel's pink insides. He brought his toungue back to her flower and began to lick the inside of her pussy. Mabel's eyes widened at the feeling of her brother exploring her inside. His toungue moved over her walls, rubbing them just the right way. Dipper lapped all the fluid Mabel was secreting. Dipper brought his thumb to Mabel's clit and began to rub it gently in circles, the sounds of her moaning music to his ears. "Diipper!" Mabel stuttered. She coiuldn't seem to get much else out but intelligable moans and her brother's name. Mabel was close, Dipper could tell. He thought she would have lasted longer, but the cvlitoral stimulation gave her that extra push. Dipper stopped eating mabel out and stuckj a finger inside her, trying not to go to deep lest he hurt her. "Dipper... I'm gonna..." Mabel couldn't finish her sentence as she moaned a long extroverted moan of her brother's name, her whole body shaking from a powerful orgasm. Dipper felt his finger get clutched as Mabel's walls clamped tightly down. After Mabel had finished riding out her orgasm, Dipper pulled his finger out and licked it, making Mabel smile as she bathed in te afterglow of her experiance.

"Did that feel good?" Dipper asked, gazing lovingly at Mabel. Mabel nodded slowly, still panting.

"Yeah... it was AWESOME!" She said, like her usual silly self. Dipper laughed.  
Mabel couldn't help but want more, but she knew her brother was less than ready to take the plunge. (Literally! WAHP WAHP!) Mabel decided to wait before she made any other moves. She yawned and stretched as she put her clothes back on. But then, she just realized. "Dipper... your pants. We'ree gonna have to wash em." Dipper looked down; he had completely forgotton about that.

"And the sheet." He added, as he began to take his shorts off. Mabel watched with wide eyes as her brother bashfully stripped before her. Her eyes wandered below his waist, staring lustfully at his cock, which was flaccid, but Mabel still wanted it so bad. Dipper ws trying his best to cover himself as he scurried over to his dresser and put on a fresh pair of underpants. Mabel regained herself and moved off of the bed to get the sheet off, which Dipper helped her with. Dipper tossed his dirty clothes into the sheet, which Mabel rolled up and they quietly walked downstairs to put them in the drier. They were careful; not to wake Stan, Wendy, or Soos as they tiptoed into the laudry room. Mabel got the soap and they began to clean the sheets and clothing.


End file.
